


New Beginnings

by Allta



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I may add more chapters, Short Story, They have no idea what they’re doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allta/pseuds/Allta
Summary: It’s been about a month since Order 66 was issued and Rex, Wolffe and Gregor are now on the run from the Empire. While hiding out on a planet, Wolffe finds a young Lara Jade in need of help.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I didn’t think of this until my character was set in stone, but her name is pretty similar to Mara Jade. There’s no relation, it was something that hadn’t crossed my mind at the time, lmao.
> 
> I may add chapters to this, but idk yet.

The warming light of a small fire could be made out through the thick trees. Next to it, a little girl, barely at the age of thirteen huddled close to keep herself warm. Upon closer inspection, it was noted that her left arm was replaced with a synthetic one, that her light blonde hair was a mess, leaves and twigs clinging and her indigo eyes were dark with mourning. Her clothing was simple and now tattered from the past days. The former soldier had watched her from afar the last few weeks, noticing a pattern: she would disappear during the day, but would return during the twilight hours.

On this particular night, he had decided to approach her. When he kneeled down in front of her, it was painfully obvious that she hadn't heard him coming, judging by her scared reaction. A few moments had passed before the child had relaxed and her indigo eyes fell upon two mismatched eyes. One a deep brown and the other a silver eye. It took her a few minutes before she realized that it wasn't discolored, but cybernetic. Apparently, she was staring, because he turned his gaze downward. She held out the synthetic arm, feeling a small mutual understanding.

"What are you doing out here?" he finally asked, looking back up.

"Hiding." She replied in a scratchy voice.

"Hiding from what?"

The girl took a moment before speaking, "The men in white armor."

The soldier's gaze moved away momentarily, mismatched eyes narrowing momentarily. He knew what she was talking about, since he and his brothers were on the run from them as well. It's almost been a month since Order 66, since they deserted. Eyes softening, he looked back at the girl's arm, "How'd you get that?" he asked. If emotions could be visible, turmoil would be running off of her in giant waves, he could almost see it, and told her that she didn't have to say, which she gratefully accepted.

"I came from a town a few miles from here." She spoke as if she answered a question. "When they came, everything turned to chaos and ruin. My family and everyone there tried to fight back, but most of them ended up dead, only the ones who survived were taken prisoner. So I ran."

"How old are you?" He asked and a cold wind erupted a violent shiver from the young girl before she could answer, "I can imagine you're too young to be by yourself."

"I'm a few months shy of turning thirteen."

"Kinda small for a twelve year old."

Another gust of wind flew by and this one had managed to fan the flame.

"You're not staying out here." He stated, standing up.

"Huh?" She questioned. But instead of a verbal answer, she found herself being hoisted up onto a pair of armored shoulders and they began the small journey back to the walker.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Tell me yours first?" She replied.

"The names Wolffe."

"Lara Jade."

"Lara Jade." Wolffe repeated. "Well, my two brothers are with me also and we're in an old AT-TE walker and the living space is small. But, it's at least better than out here in the cold."

As they continued the trek, a six-legged walker came into view as well as two other men, blond and messy black hair slightly gray.

"Who you got there?" The blond questioned.

"She's so... _tiny_." The other supplied.

"Lara Jade," Wolffe said and pointed to the blond, "This is Rex." He then pointed to the one with messy black hair, "Gregor."

Rex gave a formal nod and Gregor smiled and waved, which Lara Jade returned.

"You can just call me Jade." She said as Wolffe helped her off his shoulders. Once inside, Gregor gave Jade one of his shirts to were and it hung off of her like a dress. Getting what ever cuts the girl had fixed up, the leaves and twigs here removed and hair brushed out. No later, today's catch of the day was cooked and handed out among the four. What caught their attention was how Jade looked at the meal like it was the most heavenly thing in the universe and dug into with gusto, and they really couldn't blame her. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

As the twilight turned into night, Rex, Gregor and Wolffe found themselves wondering how they were going to take care of Jade, but agreeing that they weren't going to just leave her.

* * *

 Trying to figure out sleeping arrangements were currently a damn hassle. As Rex and Gregor figured things out, Wolffe looked over at Jade, only to see that she had long ago passed out and was now leaning against his side. He had about half a mind to wake her, but had later decided against it. Readjusting their positions, Wolffe leaned against the wall, arm around Jade. "I'll sleep here. Just hand me one of the damn sheets." he groused before being handed a white blanket and he pulled it over the both of them.

A few hours had passed after the three former soldiers had settled down for the night and Wolffe found himself checking on Lara Jade, who was still out like a light. Pulling the blanket up further and, without really feeling his free arm move, he tucked some of it underneath her head before falling back asleep. As the night moved on, the only sounds that could be heard were the breathing, and the occasional snore, of his brothers and the nearly silent breathing of the little girl curled into his side.


End file.
